User talk:ZeroExalted
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nexon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SeaCrane 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeaCrane 1 (Talk) 23:52, 14 February 2010 Lol... Well, someone had to take charge. It'd been sitting here for months >.> I've been kinda swamped lately though... I had to reformat and replace my hard drive on Friday, I've been sick and absent from school so I've got make-up work, I'm now grounded from the computer during the week, plus I'm sick AGAIN. I just wish I could change user privileges on here. I'd make some more people admins so work could continue without me... How was your weekend? SeaCrane_1 21:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Dude! Why are you in the hospital??? :O And yeah, it is... That's why I modified the front page. I still need to add tabs for DFO, Combat Arms, and Mabinogi. There's straight nothing on DFO or Mabinogi on here too... It's sad. SeaCrane_1 21:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) XD I bet it's a boring cube of a death cell... At least you don't have friggin swine flu and need to be quarantined for 3 days... -.- And yes, I've had swine flu TWICE now. My doctor just confirmed it. Any idea when you get out of jail? SeaCrane_1 22:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) XD What a nice name you've come up with for my room. And, WHOA, what's it like? And the doctor(s) x124324 aren't really sure. They said maybe later tomorrow night, but they'll probably push my end-of-torture date farther ahead. (I got sent to the emergency room at 2AM Sunday night. Stayed there for 8 hours, fully awake and watching TV in a practice cube. They did the most idiotic tests like X-Rays, swabs, and CAT-Scans, ((And shaved off some years of my life)) only to come up with some idiotic conclusion. Then they shipped me to another hospital (since apparently the hospital I checked into was for old people), and I got to watch the sky (and wave at strangers) out of the back of a silly ambulance. Then I arrived at the other ER (the one I wanted to go to in the first place to save me about 8 hours of my life) and I ended up staying there for another 5-6 hours JUST so they could get me a room. They kept delaying it, always adding another 30 mins or telling me that they were going to clean out the room, just to tell me later that they forgot to clean it at all (and add another hour T_T). Then I got upstairs and relaxed (slightly) and ate a hamburger that my brother got me from a local cafe (thank God for food) Then I "went" to sleep, (technically I failed at trying to sleep cause I kept coughing too much), and "woke up" the next morning at 5, cause of my dang IV beeping. SO basically, I went 36+ consecutive hours without sleeping (yeah ow), and now here I am =P "Cool story, Bro! :/ Alright. I guess I`m just really not that enthused about Wiki editing anymore. I think I`ll focus on this Wiki and Operation 7 and Crossfire Wiki from now on instead of CAW... You admins have it covered there and Fern has basically made me obsolete lol. Good luck with Vindictus Wiki and best wishes on CAW. Sincerely, SeaCrane1 Whaaaat. Unfair. I wanted to take a break. >-> But if you're leaving, you should go say bye. =O To be honest, you did... And I`m glad to see you`re betting on my feelings :P Anyway, I`m not gonna be on too often cause of school and the like. However, I`m going to reformat this entire Wiki eventually... Time to delete all the stuff on Maplestory and Mabinogi! This Wiki is gonna be a massive summary. I`ll leave the specifics to each game`s Wiki. I`d really appreciate if you could start a page about Vindictus similar in format to the Combat Arms page. I know nothing at all about it lol... - SeaCrane_1 :P It seems cool... Who knows... Did Hunter really get suspended? Lmao. I saw his sig I drew the epic-failed screenshot on his user page. Typically, he steals it. And he got suspended for making fun of Canadians...lmaooooooo. Hunter + Qc = Fail. Sounds like a job for Double-Barrel man? =D 20:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Deception Your really think I don't watch everything do you? H Fern*talk*01:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh I know. I know everything. =D I just choose to ignore lesser beings. ~ Meh You know...after reading all of this over, I've come to the conclusion that I am an idiot... Fruit 10:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC)